


Renegade

by korilove



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korilove/pseuds/korilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>road trip au: stiles flees beacon hills after shit goes down, and gets picked up by a beautiful stranger when his stupid ass forgets to fill the jeep's tank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is inspired by two songs of the same name: Renegade - Daughtry and Renegade - Styx. The lyrics are from the Styx version.
> 
> There is also a [graphic](http://stilesbaelinski.tumblr.com/post/106475283387/) that was produced to go along with this au, by the lovely [stilesbaelinski](stilesbaelinski.tumblr.com)!

When the humming of a revving engine in the distance can be heard, it's like music to his ears.  
  
It's the first sound he's heard in hours, other than the shuffling of his own feet. His white t shirt is stuck to him, his skin slick from the sweltering heat. He'd stripped his plaid button down and jacket off at least an hour ago when the heat of the day started to set in- they are now slung over his shoulder as he walks in scuffed converse down countless miles of deserted highway.  
  
His jeep had run out of gas as he tried to put as much distance as possible between himself and Beacon Hills, and as much as it hurt to ditch his beloved vehicle, he decided he was much better off to abandon it.  
  
_It'll be much harder for them to find me._  
  
So reluctantly, he'd taken the keys from the ignition, grabbed the only things that still mattered from the jeep - which included a tattered picture of his mom from the dash, Scott's dog tags, and his dad's AA chip - and started walking. He'd stuck his thumb out to a few passing vehicles in the past 5 hours, but none had taken pity on him.  
  
Maybe this one will.  
  
He eases up on his pace to turn around, walking backwards and jutting out his thumb as a blue Chevy Nova starts to come into view. The muscle car doesn't let up, and whizzes past him. "So much for that." He mutters to himself.  
  
Turning back to face the straight death mile he's been walking, he sees that the Nova's break lights have been triggered, and its actually stopping.  
  
_Finally._  
  
He jogs up to the passenger door, and bends down to talk to the driver just as the window opens up. "Need a ride?"  
  
The person behind the wheel is the last you'd expect. The sweetest looking, petite and firery haired girl is sitting in the drivers seat, her expression unreadable. She's tapping her perfectly manicured fingers on the steering wheel, her hair falling loosely around her in waves. The flower printed top and dark jeans she's wearing hugging her frame perfectly. Stiles feels his mouth go dry - drier? Since he's already dehydrated from walking in the scorching sun - and swallows thickly before responding.  
  
"Yeah." He manages as he opens up the door and slides inside. The girl purses her lips before darting her tongue out over them for a fraction of a second. He can see the moisture form on her bottom lip and he's so mesmerized by it, he almost doesn't catch what she says.  
  
" - you headed?"  
  
Stiles quickly regains his composure and huffs out "East."  
  
The redhead cocks an eyebrow and clicks her tongue before putting her car in gear. "Sounds like we're going in the same direction then."  
  
She gives him a grin that envies that of the devil as she burns out from the median, propelling them forward. Her hair a cape in the wind behind her, billowing from the open window beside her.  
  
_This should be interesting._  He thinks as his heartbeat speeds up ten times faster. She's got the pedal to the floor as she turns the dial on the radio up. A familiar song blares from the speakers.  
  
**[Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law**  
**Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home**  
**Oh, Mama I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and all alone**  
**Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long]**  
  
_Very interesting, indeed._  
  



End file.
